Liberdade e Medo
by Anita4
Summary: Capítulo 4: "Medo e Liberdade" Kanon consegue uma nova vida em uma vila grega após o fim do reino de Poseidon. YAOI. COMPLETA!
1. A Nova Vida

**Notas:** _História escrita para a Quinzena Saint Seiya Poseidon, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

_Esta história ocorre logo após o final do anime (saga de Poseidon). Saint Seiya, é claro, não pertence a mim e eu não lucro nadinha com isso. Nem se quisesse também poderia vender isto aqui, quem compraria! _

_.  
_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Liberdade e Medo  
**

.**  
**

**Capítulo 1 - A Nova Vida de Canon  
**

Canon olhou para a gaveta à sua frente e então para a senhora que lhe estendia uma nota. Não havia troco. Não havia nada em caixa. Nem mesmo umas moedas pequenas. A loja também estava basicamente tão vazia quando o caixa.

- Eu sinto muito, não temos troco.

A decepção no rosto da senhora foi nítida, mas não havia o que fazer. Nenhum deles queria perder dinheiro ali e, por isso, o caixa continuou vazio com a saída da cliente.

Mais de uma hora depois, Petros retornou com um sorriso vitorioso e mais algumas verduras para sua pequena loja. Canon não se esforçou para lembrá-lo que àquela altura o dia já estava quase no fim e que se ninguém viesse, aqueles produtos estragariam até o dia seguinte. Não havia o que fazer, Petros era um típico otimista que trabalhava duro dia após dia, certo de que as coisas só podiam melhorar.

- Não há mais para onde ir quando estamos no fundo do poço, ficar parado é prejuízo, Canon! – dizia sempre que o outro tentava dar algum palpite sobre os negócios.

- A menos que haja um alçapão.

Mas Petros apenas ria da lembrança e uma vez lhe respondeu?

- Que tal não perder tempo olhando o que nem deve estar ali e apenas voltar a escalar? – sugeriu.

Para a surpresa de Canon, aquele jeito de seu benfeitor o salvara mais do que a acolhida que Petros ofertava desde o dia em que se conheceram.

* * *

Poseidon acabara de ser selado por Athena, quando Canon se viu um homem livre. Inicialmente, o sabor da derrota deixara-o desnorteado, mas assim que ele sumiu, Canon se percebeu livre após muitos anos do cativeiro que seu irmão lhe impusera e do qual derivara uma sucessão de eventos que, apesar de evitáveis na aparência, não realmente o eram para o cavaleiro de Athena.

Agora sim, Canon não possuía nada que o prendesse. Ele poderia ir aonde quisesse. Mas para fazer o quê? Para quê? Foi após vagar em direção à Grécia que, não muito longe do Santuário, encontrou um comerciante de cabelos negros e pele bronzeada, cujo nome era Petrus. O jovem aceitou que Canon ficasse em sua casa pela noite em troca de uma ajuda com um reparo na casa onde ele tanto morava quanto praticava sua atividade.

Petrus lhe perguntou algumas vezes sobre seu passado, mas Canon não sabia como contar a própria história. Ele não se lembrava bem dos pais que o deixaram com o irmão gêmeo no Santuário. Ele não queria falar de Saga, por razões óbvias. Ele não tivera nada na vida além de suas ambições de ter mais.

Intrigado com o visitante, Petrus insistiu que ficasse mais um dia. Mais um. Só mais um para que ele pudesse fazer uma viagem curta sem ter que fechar sua loja. Uma semana, um mês... Um semestre depois e Canon não se considerava mais um agregado, mas um empregado de Petrus em troca de casa e comida. Não, empregado dizia muito pouco daquela relação quase familiar. Canon se importava com aquele homem de uma maneira um tanto curiosa.

- O que acha de tirarmos umas férias no litoral? – sugeriu Petrus poucos dias depois. Os dois estavam se preparando para dormir no pequeno quarto que dividiam um beliche.

- E a loja?

- Uma irmã minha sempre vem aqui nessa época do ano e toma conta pra eu descansar. É assim desde que minha morreu seis anos atrás.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui enquanto você vai. Sua irmã também merece férias.

- Mas, Canon, eu já reservei tudo!

Canon o olhou com as sobrancelhas quase juntas.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar.

- Considere isso suas férias remuneradas! – Petrus sorriu.

* * *

Canon não sabia de onde saíra o dinheiro para pagar as despesas daquela viagem. Havia pouco o que fazer com o que sobrara, mas os dois conseguiram aproveitar cada dia daquelas duas semanas, viajando pelas ilhas gregas.

Era estranho ver o mar. Parecia fazer anos desde que ele o observara da praia, recém-saído do reino de Poseidon. Ainda assim, custaram-lhe apenas dois ou três dias para esquecer a sensação e simplesmente valer-se da companhia de Petrus. Naquela viagem, ele lhe contou várias vezes de como era próximo da mãe e de como não sabia o que fazer com a loja após sua morte.

- Eu não achava que a assumiria, - disse uma noite, enquanto jantavam. – Confesso que até aquele ano eu ainda pensava em ser... – Sua voz sumiu e ele bebeu mais alguns goles.

Canon o incentivou que continuasse agora que começara.

- Vamos, você, logo você! Você vai rir de mim. Vai rir muito! – Petrus já estava com o rosto todo vermelho e prendeu os cabelos com uma fina fita escura.

- Não é como se você houvesse virado o que seja. – Canon terminou o bife que comia e tomou um gole do vinho barato à sua frente.

- Quando eu era bem garoto, um moço passou na vila. Havia um grupo muito malvado que nos assaltava quase todos os meses, bastava nos recompormos que eles vinham. Minha mãe quase perdeu a perna em um desses ataques enquanto eu só podia chorar que eles a deixassem. Não estavam fazendo nada sexual, não. Eles estavam com um pedaço de madeira e batiam com força nela, porque minha mãe não tinha tanto dinheiro quanto eles pensavam.

- E esse moço a salvou?

- Mais que isso. Ele salvou a vila inteira. Uma pena haver sido um pouco tarde. Éramos bem prósperos antes, mas tanto tempo com aquele bando nos assaltando e os comerciantes se mudaram em massa. Talvez, por isso, ninguém se lembre muito desse herói, mas eu sim.

- Então, você quer se tornar... um _herói_? – Canon não riu, mas também não escondeu o sarcasmo.

Petrus mostrou um sorriso amargo.

- Enquanto ele colocava os curativos na minha mãe, nós conversamos um pouco. Eu falei que queria ser exatamente como ele, perguntei se me aceitaria como discípulo. Minha mãe, claro, soltou uma exclamação na mesma hora apesar da dor. Então, ele me disse que quando minha mãe estivesse melhor, eu poderia procurá-lo e me tornar seu discípulo. Quem sabe, um dia, ser um...

- Cavaleiro de Athena, - Canon completou para a surpresa do outro.

Petrus falara o final daquela história com os olhos embaçados, como se contemplando como sua vida seria caso houvesse seguido o que aquele cavaleiro dissera.

- Mas por que não o procurou, então? – perguntou Canon, antes que Petrus se desanimasse a contar tudo.

- Bem, custou meio ano para que minha mãe conseguisse andar novamente. Logo depois, minha irmã se casou e aí éramos apenas nós dois aqui na loja... E eu era uma criança, né? Não podia ir sozinho a sei lá onde era esse tal Santuário, onde ele morava.

- Desculpas. De criança que é bom, aprende sem ficar questionando isto ou aquilo.

- Ah, é? – Petrus pareceu um pouco perdido. – De toda forma, agora estou um pouco velho para ficar forte. – Ele levantou a camisa e mostrou os ossos. – E magro demais.

- Isso é. Se seu sonho era virar cavaleiro, pode esquecendo. Além do mais, não vale a pena. Virar cavaleiro e o quê? Matar os outros? Você sabe que a vida de um cavaleiro é servir de peão nas batalhas de Athena com outros deuses, né?

- E de um comerciante? Vender o almoço para pagar a janta? Se um grupo daqueles voltar, eu não poderei salvar nem a mim mesmo. E não sei se teríamos a sorte de o senhor Shion passar de novo por aqui.

Os olhos de Canon aumentaram assim que o nome do falecido cavaleiro de Áries foi pronunciado. Então, esse era o grande herói de Petrus? Aquele que Saga matara após uma provocação dele próprio? Apenas um nome fora capaz de fazer suas mãos tremerem.

- Você tá bem? – ouviu de longe a voz de Petrus lhe perguntar.

Canon ainda tentou fazer que sim com a cabeça, mas o outro já se levantara declarando que a noite estava encerrada.

_Continuará..._

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Típica fic em que eu acabo me perguntando onde fui amarrar meu burro. Mas a verdade é que o Canon sempre foi um personagem que me encantou desde suas primeiras aparições no reio de Poseidon, por isso não podia perder a oportunidade de escrever sobre ele.

Já sei que não receberei comentários, não recebi nem na comunidade em que postei primeiro. Fazer o quê, né? xD Então só espero continuar a contar contigo para o próximo capítulo ao menos.


	2. Mar sob o Luar

Notas: _História escrita para a Quinzena Saint Seiya Poseidon, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

_Esta história ocorre logo após o final do anime (saga de Poseidon). Saint Seiya, é claro, não pertence a mim e eu não lucro nadinha com isso. Nem se quisesse também poderia vender isto aqui, quem compraria! _

_.  
_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Liberdade e Medo  
**

.**  
**

**Capítulo 2 - Lua sob o Mar  
**

Após caminharem em silêncio à casa de uma senhora que os vinha hospedando, Petrus parou repentinamente. Canon olhou para trás, temeroso que ele houvesse sido descoberto, mas ele só estava olhando o mar.

- Não é lindo? A lua batendo no mar... é ainda mais bonita que a própria lua no céu. – E gargalhou.

- Você bebeu demais.

- Se eu fosse cavaleiro, poderia andar pelo mundo e ver coisas assim sempre. Até nem ser mais bonito.

- Vamos para casa.

- Devíamos vender a loja e virar andarilho. Você fazia isso. Antes.

- E passava dias sem onde dormir ou o que comer. Você morreria na primeira semana.

- Eu sou um mimado. Minha irmã me disse isso. Fui acomodado demais, por isso nunca procurei o senhor Shion. Aquela loja... ela é o símbolo de como minha mãe continua me protegendo até hoje.

Canon decidiu puxá-lo para em seguida arrastá-lo até a casa, mas o olhar que Petrus lhe devolvera no primeiro movimento brilhou com a claridade da noite. Seus olhos pareciam sóbrios e cheios de lágrimas.

Foi nesse momento que os dois homens trocaram seu primeiro beijo. Forte, intenso, apaixonado. Era como Petrus estivesse liberando toda a energia que normalmente direcionava a seu negócio, mas que não vinha sendo usada em razão das férias. Era como se seu otimismo contagiasse Canon, transferido pelo calor, pela saliva, pelas carícias.

Não era a sua primeira vez com um homem. Além de alguns servos e até dois cavaleiros no Santuário, Canon já havia possuído Sorento logo após a restauração do reino marina pelo simples fato de que podia fazê-lo. Não podia ser considerado estupro, já que Sorento o usara até certo ponto, mas Canon sabia que havia se aproveitado do desejo do outro por seu mestre e o fizera achar que precisava de sexo mais que realmente precisava para, ao fim, subjugá-lo.

No momento, diferente de outras vezes, não havia qualquer mostra de poder naquele beijo. Apenas... desejo? Era mais que isto. Apenas... não havia como nomear aquele sentimento, percebeu Canon, ao se afastar de Petrus. Este se arqueou, buscando ar, e olhou em seus olhos.

Os dois sabiam que não havia mais como parar ali. Canon até considerou que nada os poderia parar naquele momento. Por isso, apressaram-se até a casa da senhora.

* * *

Quase nada os podia deter, constatou Canon. Os dois haviam alcançado após mais algumas sessões de beijo pelo caminho a pequena casa em um pequeno povoado daquela pequena ilha, ligada por uma ponte também pequena a outra.

Na frente, um homem muito bem arrumado aguardava. Aguardava Canon, ele tinha certeza. Mesmo já havendo se encontrado com Shion, Petrus não conhecia Sorento, constatava-se por sua expressão confusa ao ver o homem de longos cabelos ondulados.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Canon, tomando a frente de Petrus. Tentava ignorar o mal estar de toda a realidade lhe voltar, um ainda pior que o que sentira durante o jantar mais cedo.

- Um amigo seu? – Petrus espiou por cima de seu ombro, tirando vantagem de sua maior estatura.

- Sim, sou um velho amigo de Canon. – Sorento então se apresentou como um empregado da empresa de Julian Solo.

O nome havia nitidamente surpreendido Petrus que de curioso passou a parecer mais defensivo e nada mais disse além de "_hm_". Mais que a tensão de ter um ex-amante ali, a presença daquele ser de sua vida passada e o temor de o que ele poderia dizer a Petrus fizeram que Canon também tomasse uma postura passiva, observadora.

- Petrus, por que não vai em frente e descansa? - sugeriu após um silêncio subjetivamente longo.

- Mas...

Canon não precisou dizer mais nada após lançar ao outro uma expressão mais imponente, sua natural quando era cavaleiro ou general marina, mas uma que nunca havia utilizado desde a derrota no reino do mar.

- Vou esperar lá dentro... – Petrus olhou o visitante, que apenas lhe acenou em despedida. – Ou dormir. É, eu bebi demais mesmo, né?

Canon caminhou sem dizer nada em direção à beira do mar, pelo mesmo caminho de que acabara de vir. Ao chegar, sentou-se em um banco de madeira já se desmanchando já que aquela ilha não era das mais valorizadas para se gastar com conservação.

- Um guerreiro do seu porte... Athena não deveria estar te desperdiçando assim, vendendo verduras.

- Eu estou de férias aqui. Aliás, como sabe?

- O mestre Poseidon, não, o senhor Solo pode não se lembrar de você, mas eu não arriscaria outra guerra despropositada deixando-o sem observação. Imagino que Athena também venha mandando seus espiões de tempos em tempos para ter certeza de onde se encontra, mas por outros motivos. Ela ainda acredita que você voltará para assumir sua armadura.

Canon vinha tentando esquecer seu passado durante aqueles meses e, por essa razão, não pensara na mensagem que lhe fora enviada logo no início de sua jornada: um pedido que retornasse ao Santuário. Como poderia fazê-lo após tudo o que provocara e ele nem sabia mais por quê?

- Foi por isso que veio me ver, Sorrento?

- Bem, eu estava perto quando senti seu cosmo aqui na redondeza. Achei que poderia ver com meus próprios olhos como você estava. Não é como se fôssemos estranhos. – Não havia intenção de, com aquelas palavras indiretas, esconder o real sentido de "_não estranhos_".

- E qual é sua real intenção?

Sorrento sorriu tão calmamente como sempre.

- Eu não tenho nada com Athena agora que sou uma pessoa comum, mas não deixo de ficar preocupado quando um cavaleiro de seu porte apenas decide fingir que tem uma vida comum. Eu ficaria mais calmo se você estivesse no Santuário continuando o que seu irmão deixou.

- Matar Athena, você quer dizer?

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer. Não é hora de brincar de casinha, Canon. Você acha que os deuses vão aceitar essa postura de Athena? De desafiar Poseidon? Todos sabem que os próximos podem ser eles. E... você sabe por que ela reencarna, não é? Eu, como estou, não posso fazer mais nada para salvar o mundo que o senhor Julian tanto ama; você, sim. Você deve. Volte ao Santuário, peça perdão a Athena e vista sua armadura. O exílio que Saga lhe impôs já acabou.

Sorrento se virou logo em seguida, sem esperar qualquer resposta. Mas antes que começasse a andar, ele voltou a cabeça uma vez mais e perguntou:

- Seu novo amante parece assustado. – E passou por um Petrus pálido, que apenas encarava Canon de longe, tal como se houvesse uma barreira entre ambos.

_Continuará..._

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Oooh, aí está o segundo capítulo e nooossa nunca sonhei que teria leitores para esta fic, por isso tenho que desde logo agradecer meeeesmo os comentários da Tsuki Moonlight e da Mariana. Bem à primeira eu já respondi, já que era comentário logado, aí deu pra fazer por PM, já a Mariana não, por isso vou ter que responder aqui mesmo na esperança de que ela tenha podido ler esta continuação. De qualquer forma, acho que vale a pena abordar o tópico. Não tinha falado nada antes, porquer jurava estar falando para as paredes, mas é tãaaaao bom saber que tive duas leitoras no primeiro capítulo, aí acho que me animei, he he._

_Bem, a Mariana comentou sobre minha grafia pro nome do Canon, já que muuuuita gente escreve simplesmente romanizando do japonês, Kanon. Eu mesma sempre fiz isso antes e fosse esta uma fic mais séria, acho que não teria mudado, mas como fiz esta história em um ímpeto, decidi que ia pôr o que eu achava certo. Não que simplesmente romanizar seja errado, né? É até o caminho mais seguro. _ Que nem o nome do Kasa, eu já vi tanta teoria sobre de onde ele veio e nunca encontrei a resposta oficial de como ele é realmente escrito, se é Casa, Caça... Bem o último faz muito mais sentido, já que o s japonês é o nosso som de ç ou ss, e não conheço "cassa", bem tem o verbo, mas isso faz ainda menos sentido. :x_

_A questão é que há uma posição oficial, não lembro de quando, talvez devido a ND e LC, de que o nome do Canon veio da Ilha Canon, que até onde pesquisei ou ficava na Irlanda ou na Nova Zelândia ou em algum lugar no meio. *foge* Err, não confiem na minha memória, por favor! rs. O fato é que como esta era uma fic mais pra mim que pra qualquer outra pessoa, eu decidi usar o que eu vejo como sendo o nome do Canon. É o mesmo pro nome do Sorrento, né? Romaniza-se Sorento, mas como o nome do lugar de onde veio o nome é Sorrento/Surriento, também possível escrever assim e é um tanto mais esclarencedor. Bem, não tão esclarecedor como o Caça... Quando li sobre o Kasa/Caça fiquei boquiaberta, mesmo!_

_Bem, tá aí a resposta que eu não pude te dar por mensagem privada, Mariana! Espero que tenha compreendido, pode deixar que eu não escrevi só porque eu ouvi falando na tv, até porque do jeito que meu ouvido é ruim, eu acabaria escrevendo Canom, rs. Não lembro mais como eu ouvi na Manchete pra te dar certeza de como eu pensava. Sobre ficar difícil de ler, tenho certeza de que não valho o trabalho, mas cole num editor de texto e pessa pra substituir. É o que eu faço quando pego texto em português de Portugal. Bem, fazia, depois de tanto estudar nessa língua, criei tolerância. Mas é, pelo que lembro de como me deixava meio tonta aquelas palavras diferentes, eu consigo entender que não tenha querido continuar minha fic. Mas agradeço ainda assim seu comentário. Eu quase nunca recebo nada quando escrevo Cavaleiros do Zodíaco! Uma pena nosso desentendimento ideológico. :(_

_Aliás, a Tsuki Moonlight fez uma indagação bem parecida, mas não consegui medir o grau de irritação dela com minha grafia, vou ficar aqui torcendo que você continue comigo, rs._

_Eu te espero no próximo capítulo! E qualquer pergunta, é só enviar, respondo assim que ler ou se não for de usuário logado com PM habilitada, respondo no capítulo seguinte. Sendo no último, posto no perfil por umas semanas, é só procurar lá então! (não que tenha algo lá atualmente, rs, não sou popular assim, como já devem ter percebido, mas nós tenta (sic!), né? xD_

_E mais uma vez, até o próximo capítulo que se não for o último, será o penúltimo. Tá acabando!_

_(E como diz a Kurai Kiryu, eu realmente levo a coisa nota longa a outro nível, hein? （汗）)  
_


	3. Fechamento

Notas: _História escrita para a Quinzena Saint Seiya Poseidon, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

_Esta história ocorre logo após o final do anime (saga de Poseidon). Saint Seiya, é claro, não pertence a mim e eu não lucro nadinha com isso. Nem se quisesse também poderia vender isto aqui, quem compraria! _

_.  
_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Liberdade e Medo  
**

.**  
**

**Capítulo 3 - Fechamento  
**

Petrus não quis falar com ele naquela noite e, no dia seguinte, Canon acordou com o barulho de sua mala sendo arrumada.

- Não íamos ficar mais um dia aqui? – perguntou confuso.

Não havia nem dormido, apenas cochilado algumas vezes por não conseguir sequer se decidir com que se preocupar mais: com Petrus ou com o que Sorento lhe dissera. Ele ainda não sabia o que fazer com toda a revolução que ocorrera em sua vida e mais uma estava em movimento.

O outro virou as costas para pegar alguma coisa mais.

- _Eu_ estou indo pra casa, - disse ainda sem lhe olhar. – Quando estiver com tempo livre, busque suas coisas, senhor cavaleiro. – Em seguida, ele puxou a mala não tão grande e passou pela porta.

Canon pegou a primeira roupa que viu e vestiu-se rapidamente. Ao alcançar Petrus, já na estrada onde os dois se beijaram na noite anterior, puxou-o pelo ombro.

- O que há? – Ele estava ainda mais agressivo, jogando o corpo para o mais longe possível.

- Eu é que pergunto. Ontem... ontem, nós...

- Nós dois bebemos muito.

- Sei bem que você já estava sóbrio depois.

- Enganou-se. Agora, deixe-me ir.

- Eu explico. Explico tudo o que ouviu, Petrus. Tenho certeza de que você não entendeu nada.

- Eu entendi que havia um cavaleiro se passando por indigente e morando comigo o tempo todo. Por quê? Bem, talvez por pena de como eu não podia descansar um segundo naquela loja já que não tinha ajuda? É verdade, eu não me interesso por mulheres. Alguém da vila já tinha te dito do meu problema? Eles acham que complexo de Édipo, que eu só tinha olhos pra minha mãe ou algo assim. Por isso, não tenho interesse em me casar e estarei pra sempre preso à loja. Bem, tirando estes dias que minha irmã vem cuidar dela pra mim. Aliás, valeu por estragar minhas férias. – Ele se virou após o monólogo e voltou a caminhar em direção à ponte.

Canon o seguiu novamente e, sem esperar que lhe confirmasse o estar ouvindo, decidiu lhe contar sua história.

Começou pela razão de não haver se revelado cavaleiro antes. Ora, ele mesmo não se via como um cavaleiro. Então, relatou como Saga decidiu puni-lo por sua má postura com relação a Athena para enfim narrar o fracasso de seu plano de vingança. Ao terminar já bem além da ponte. Petrus parou e o olhou por um largo momento após tanto parecer lhe prestar atenção.

- Eu ainda não sei se as coisas poderiam ser como antes, Canon, - Petrus disse, por fim. – Este tempo todo...

- Nem mesmo ontem eu lhe menti sobre ser um cavaleiro.

- Você não entende. Nem tem como, é algo meu. Aliás, ontem havia sido uma bela oportunidade depois de você ter se mostrado tão conhecedor do mundo dos cavaleiros, não acha?

Não havia sido intencional, mas agora Canon percebia haver esquecido a parte mais importante ao relatar sua história.

- Eu tive um motivo para não contar ontem. – Baixou a cabeça. – E preferia não dizê-lo agora.

Para sua surpresa, Petrus segurou sua bochecha e a acariciou.

- Canon, acho que precisarei de um tempo. Bastante tempo até digerir tudo isso. – E, apesar das palavras, beijou-o suave e calorosamente. – Por que você não volta à sua vida nômade? Ficar vendendo coisas realmente nunca combinou contigo.

- Eu preciso saber hoje, Petrus.

- E por que a urgência? Não acho que me ouvir hoje te fará qualquer bem.

Canon virou o rosto para outra direção.

- Eu vim pensando, sabe. Desde que falei com Sorento. Lembra como te relatei que havia me sentido livre no final de tudo?

Petrus assentiu um pouco confuso.

- Eu não comecei a vagar por causa disso. Foi simplesmente por alguma falta de identidade, acho. E eu consegui isso a seu lado, nunca me considerei infeliz ao cuidar do caixa, nem mesmo quando não havia sequer uma moeda ali dentro. Mas não faz sentido eu retornar a essa vida. E, há outra coisa. Você ouviu o Sorento ontem, Athena está precisando de cavaleiros, ela... Ele disse que ela está me esperando.

- Espera, quer dizer que vai pro Santuário se eu não te perdoar? – Ele riu. – Isto é uma ameaça?

- Você não entendeu. Eu irei para o Santuário, mas antes gostaria que não houvesse essa mágoa entre nós.

- E vai se meter em uma dessas guerras em que as pessoas morrem?

- Sim.

A forma como Petrus procurava seus olhos fez Canon sentir um aperto no coração.

- Então do que adianta esta conversa! – Petrus voltou a andar desengonçado com sua mala.

Canon achou melhor não segui-lo desta vez. Apenas fez o caminho inverso até a casa da senhora para buscar suas próprias coisas e tomar o café da manhã antes de partir em direção ao Santuário.

Realmente, era esperar muito poder se livrar-se de toda a culpa assim tão rápido. Se ao menos possuísse algum tempo mais... Mas sabia que aqueles cavaleiros de bronze sozinhos não seriam capazes de vencer o próximo deus a ameaçar Athena. Não sendo ele o próprio senhor dos mortos.

Ao final, Canon continuava a cometer um erro atrás do outro graças a seus planos mal traçados.

* * *

Petrus observou o fim de um longo eclipse com alguma aflição. Fazia já um bom tempo que lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos e, agora que podia ver a luz do sol novamente. O que vinha fazendo o tempo todo? Ele olhou ao seu redor incerto.

Quanto tempo fazia desde que se despedira de Canon? Como ele estaria àquela hora? Não conseguia deixar de se sentir arrependido. Por que não dera a volta e o convencera a não ir? Mais que por orgulho, Petrus estava confuso com relação a tudo o que ocorria entre eles e até com o quanto descobrir o segredo do outro incomodara.

Uma senhora entrou para comprar algumas verduras, comentando sobre o susto que levara com o eclipse. Petrus concordou um pouco alheio a tudo. Era como se agora estivesse vivendo a vida errada. Aquilo não era o que ele queria para o futuro. Automaticamente abriu a gaveta do caixa apenas para ser lembrado de que estava vazio.

- Ih, não tem troco? – A senhora começou a recolher seu dinheiro.

- A senhora não tem menor?

- Tenho, mas é bem pouco... – Ela abriu uma pequena bolsinha e retirou uma nota bem amassada. – Não deve dar pra quase nada e eu tô precisando fazer um jantar caprichado. Minha filha virá à noite com meu genro, sabe?

Petrus lhe sorriu, aceitando o dinheiro.

- Tem também umas moedinhas, quanto você acha que dá pra levar?

Ele apontou para as verduras que a senhora escolhera e fez um gesto que lhe entregasse. Em seguida, embrulhou tudo com cuidado e pôs em um saco antes de entregar à cliente.

- Eu não tenho mais, filho.

- A senhora deu sorte. Acaba de ganhar o prêmio de leve tudo o que quiser pelo preço que quiser pagar. – Petrus sorriu, tentando não parecer debochado.

A mulher não pareceu ofendida, mas a confusão só aumentara.

- Prêmio pelo quê? – Suas sobrancelhas subiram à testa, enquanto ele a acompanhava até a saída.

- A senhora é nossa última cliente.

Petrus virou-se para ver o estabelecimento mais uma vez, ignorando a perplexidade da senhora. Então, pegou um cabo e usou para baixar as portas da loja que herdara de sua mãe.

_Continuará..._

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Este é o penúltimo capítulo! Aliás, a cena em que o Kanon e o Petrus discutem foi tãaaao difícil! Eu não queria que ela ficasse muito emotiva, mas ela sempre acabava ficando não só emotiva demais como arrastada. Espero ter conseguido corrigir ao menos a sensação de que o diálogo se arrastava. E já peço desculpas pelo angst, eu não sou boa com isso, nem um pouco.

Agradecimentos especiais à Nemui e à Tsuki Moonlight pelo apoio :D Não deixem de comentar!

Até a próxima. Aliás, até o último capítulo!


	4. Medo e Liberdade

Notas: _História escrita para a Quinzena Saint Seiya Poseidon, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

_Esta história ocorre logo após o final do anime (saga de Poseidon). Saint Seiya, é claro, não pertence a mim e eu não lucro nadinha com isso. Nem se quisesse também poderia vender isto aqui, quem compraria! _

_.  
_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Liberdade e Medo  
**

.**  
**

**Capítulo 4 - Medo e Liberdade  
**

A viagem até o Santuário fora mais cara e difícil que imaginara. Realmente, ele era mimado demais... Olhou para o céu azul e perguntou-se como estaria Canon. A batalha importante de que falara já estaria terminando? E se já houvesse acabado? Petrus não sabia qual seria então a pior hipótese, ele não ter podido retornar à vila ou ele não o ter querido.

A criança que ele pagara ante a promessa de ser levado até um cavaleiro pediu que se apressasse.

- Eu estou realmente cansado. Será que não posso encher meu cantil em nenhum lugar por aqui?

O garoto passou o dedo pelo nariz com a expressão pensativa antes de balançar a cabeça repetidas vezes.

- Só no Santuário mesmo. Além do mais, o senhor não pode mais voltar agora que entrou. O senhor quer ser um cavaleiro de Athena, não é? Foi por isso que o trouxe até aqui.

- Sim, é só que eu estou com muita sede.

- Não se preocupe, logo falaremos com o encarregado. E tenho certeza de que te aceitarão, acabamos de passar por uma guerra e temos pouquíssima gente agora.

Petrus sentiu-se gelar.

- Guerra?

- Bem, o senhor sabe que ser um cavaleiro quer dizer morrer quando preciso, né?

Ele se recordou das palavras de Canon sobre o assunto naquela noite não tão distante quanto agora lhe parecia.

- Mas tantos assim morreram.

- Estamos em tempo de paz, o pior já passou. – O garoto sorriu travesso, jogando os braços para trás da cabeça, e apertou o passo.

- Espere! Na verdade, eu queria falar com alguém especial. Eu conheci um cavaleiro anos atrás e ele me prometeu ser meu mestre. Será que eu não posso pedir isso a ele?

Após um momento de hesitação, o outro aquiesceu:

- Se ele ainda estiver no Santuário... Se não, terá que procurá-lo em outro lugar, moço.

- O nome dele era Shion. O cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.

O rapaz parou de andar bruscamente, causando uma colisão entre ambos. Então, com o rosto mais sério disse algo bem baixo e o repetiu: "O mestre Shion faleceu."

O mau pressentimento misturou-se a mais um indicativo de que Petrus nunca deveria ter ido ali. Uma vertigem apossou-se de seu corpo já enfraquecido e ele desmoronou de joelhos no chão.

- Moço, tem certeza de que era o mestre Shion? – ouviu o garoto perguntar. Uma mancha ruiva mexia-se à sua frente.

Após falhar com as palavras, Petrus balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- É que... sabe, não é qualquer um que pode entrar no Santuário e dizer que quer ser um cavaleiro.

O homem assentiu, apesar de não ter muita certeza disso. Não importava mais. Nem mesmo o senhor Shion estava lá. Tornar-se um cavaleiro perdera o sentido.

- E eu não sou um garoto de recados. Na verdade, sou um discípulo que logo assumirá a armadura de Áries. Eu fui treinado por alguém que era muito próximo do mestre Shion, sabia? – O garoto sorria. – Mas como ia dizendo, eu só fui buscá-lo porque outra pessoa me pediu ou você não teria chegado nem perto das ruínas não fosse por isso!

- Como assim alguém pediu?

- É, como você disse que queria ser cavaleiro eu não entendi nada. Olha só sua idade, seu corpo. Nadinha como o de um cavaleiro!

Petrus baixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor.

- Mas ele meio que mandou, então, fazer o quê...

- Ele? – A garganta de Petrus se fechou.

Ele não queria mais sua cabeça começou a imaginar. Foram poucos segundos até tudo se esclarecer, mas foram longos demais entre cenários maravilhosos e outros bem longe disso.

Então, um vulto se aproximou vestindo uma armadura dourada que brilhava contra a luz do sol forte.

* * *

- Cai fora, Kiki, - disse o recém-chegado, que aguardou o garoto obedecer.

Tão logo Kiki sumiu do campo de visão, Canon retirou ajoelhou-se na frente de Petrus. Este pensou que fosse beijado, mas o cavaleiro deitou a cabeça em suas mãos, onde uma sensação morna surgiu.

- Canon, você...

O outro levantou a cabeça, os olhos úmidos, e assentiu.

- Nem sei explicar como, mas sobrevivi.

- Então, por que não foi me ver?

- Não passou tempo o bastante para que me perdoasse... Bem, eu achei que não tinha passado até senti-lo aqui tão perto.

- Eu não tinha o que perdoar. Eu só precisava de um tempo, Canon. – E aproximou as bocas, mas o cavaleiro se afastou.

- Ainda há algo. O motivo para eu não ter te contado na naquela noite. – Ele levantou um dedo em pedido que o outro não o interrompesse. – O Shion... A verdade é que eu...

- A esta altura não me importa o que você fez antes de eu te conhecer, Canon. Não mais. – Petrus o abraçou.

O cavaleiro ainda tentou protesta, mas Petrus não queria ouvir mais nada, e manteve o abraço, incomodado com a roupa grossa entre os dois. Então, trocaram beijos, vários beijos demorados. Ao fim, caminharam de mãos dadas até o quarto de Canon, esperando que ninguém os estivesse esperando à porta.

* * *

A lua estava tão brilhante quanto Canon se lembrava de tê-la visto naquela viagem. Apertou Petrus em seu braço, semiadormecido. Ele ainda não conseguia entender como tudo podia haver ficado tão bem quanto agora. Virara um herói, alguém tão respeitado no Santuário como seu irmão fora e ainda se sentia útil ali, a morte dos cavaleiros de ouro tornou-o o único da categoria. O mais estranho era só agora conseguir notar como estava feliz com tudo. Só agora aquelas coisas faziam sentido, pois ele não estava mais sozinho.

- Não está com fome? – perguntou-lhe.

- Mmm... Eu não quero ter que acordar... – Petrus puxou mais a coberta para si, a temperatura caíra bastante, como era típico nas noites do Santuário.

- Petrus, tem mais uma coisa que eu não te contei.

O homem levantou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos, pronto para um sermão ou até para sair correndo dali se necessário.

- Você não pode ser um cavaleiro. Não com a sua idade e muito menos com a sua... total falta de resistência física. – Canon sentiu-se aliviado por conseguir esclarecer aquilo antes que também virasse uma bola de neve.

- E a coisa de estarem precisando de gente? – Ele lhe devolveu um olhar com lágrimas.

- São tempos de paz agora, não estamos tão desesperados.

- Mas...

- Mas eu realmente poderia fazer uso de um conselheiro. Agora Athena pediu que eu fosse o Mestre daqui, não é como se ela tivesse outra opção também. E você sabe como meus planos costumam dar errado, né? – Canon o puxou para si.

Petrus não chegou a concordar, mas também não pareceu pronto a negá-lo. Canon sabia que não era com o que seu amante sonhava para a vida, mas não queria nada que pudesse afastá-lo dele.

- Posso dar meu primeiro conselho então? – perguntou o outro de repente.

- Ah, claro.

- Que tal não termos mais guerras?

- Não é como se corrêssemos atrás dos deuses pra darmos petelecos nele.

- Na medida do possível. Nenhuma guerra mais.

- Acho que eu também não teria tempo. – Canon o beijou mais uma vez. Mas agora foram interrompidos por um longo ronco.

Enfim, levantaram-se para jantar enquanto sorriam juntos pelo caminho.

**FIM!**

Anita

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Último capítulo! Enfim, vocês podem ler o último capítulo. Aliás... Nossa, não achava que teria alguém lendo, é tão legal poder dizer "vocês", rs. Se bem que com as mudanças do ffn, as chances são de eu não ter mais leitor algum de agora em diante, rs._

_Sobre a fic em si, eu juro que a intenção eram pouquíssimas palavras, mas acabei precisando resolver vários problemas e não queria parecer apressada... Sem contar com a tentação de matar o Canon, apesar do meu plano inicial, rs. E eu precisava evitar semelhanças com outras fics. Também tinha gente me pedindo um final feliz fazia tempos. Aí está, rs. _

_Espero que tenham gostado. :D Agradecimentos especiais à Nemui pela ajuda em me lembrar detalhes do anime e em achar um título, não que tenha ficado grandes coisa, mas eu me esforcei! Agradecimentos também a todos os leitores, até onde eu saiba: Tsuki Moonlight, Mariana e um guest que não quis se identificar (que pena :(). E sim, como pôde ver - acho -, esta foi a hora que o Canon ia lutar em Hades. E deu pra ver como minha mão coçou pra continuar na minha tendência de finais tristes. Por sorte, resisti aos impulsos e ele voltou são (ao menos tão são como ele pode ser) e salvo. E adorei os comentários sobre a velhinhas, rs. Ainda bem que o Seiya salvou o mundo, santo Seiya! (not). Muito obrigada pela review!  
_

_E este é o fim. Espero ver alguém na próxima! Agora tô estudando pra um concurso, mas logo eu volto a escrever a fic longa sobre o Ikki no mundo dos mortos (Em Sono Aparente). Se alguém quiser ler... Só aviso que há muitos originais no início, mas o Canon (na verdade, o Kanon) tá lá com a Saori (não como casal o.O) e tem muitos outros que vão aparecendo enquanto o Ikki repara as coisas (olhinhos brilhando de fã). Hm, se me pedirem outros personagens, muitos são spoiler, mas tem outros sim! Até o Sorrento tá lá. *acho que minhas preferências são bem óbvias, né?*  
_

_A próxima fic que subirei é sobre o Shun, por falar nisso. Conto com sua leitura, rs.  
_

_Até mais! *pessoa que faz notas demais*  
_


End file.
